Recapture Seireitei! The Captains Move!
|image = |kanji = 瀞霊廷奪還へ！隊長たち、動く！ |romaji = Seireitei dakkan e! Taichō tachi, ugoku! |episodenumber = 324 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Protect Ichigo! Nozomi's Determination |nextepisode = For the Sake of the Believers! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya! |japair = May 31, 2011 |engair = |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Summary In Kisuke Urahara's underground training hall, he is assembled alongside Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and Sajin Komamura. He apologizes for taking too long, informing them that the adjustments will be made in a short while. Hitsugaya asks him whether they will be able to pass through the Dangai, as Komamura wonders whether it is under the complete control of Kageroza Inaba. However, Kisuke speculates that he cannot control the Kōtotsu, claiming that it appeared frequently in that time period. He states that he came up with a valid hypothesis, as Byakuya fills in for him, claiming that they do not have the time for such an explanation. The 6th Division captain states that Kageroza aligned the time axis to coincide with the appearances of the Shinigami in the Dangai. Kisuke comments upon his deductive capabilities, reasoning that Kageroza has limits to his control over time. Komamura asks him what they shall do, to which Kisuke states that he opened a thirty-second window for the captains to pass unaffected through the Dangai. He explains that, with this window, they must travel precisely, to avoid minute errors. Kisuke continues, warning them of the dangers that this travel will inflict. Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Urahara Shop alongside Nozomi Kujō and Kon. He is greeted by Orihime Inoue, who asks how he is coping. Ichigo comments that he made it, asking what happened to the others. Tessai Tsukabishi explains that they are recuperating inside, to which Ichigo asks him to look after Nozomi also. Kon appears before her, asking whether she is alright. He is kicked away by Nozomi, who calls them both perverts. Ichigo tells her not to put him in the same category as Kon, who tells Ichigo that he at least admits he is a pervert. He coughs out loud, as Orihime prevents him from falling. She states that he should rest also, but he reassures her, claiming that he is alright. A voice calls out to him, as Ichigo is kicked across the driveway, slamming into the wall. Kenpachi Zaraki appears before him, commenting upon his weakness.Ichigo accuses him of sneaking up on people, asking why he hasn't returned back to Soul Society. Kenpachi states that he is leaving right now, as Ichigo resolves himself to go with him. However, Kenpachi refuses to let him join them, stating that he will die if he goes to Soul Society. Ichigo tells him to be quiet, warning Kenpachi not to get himself killed. Yachiru reassures him, stating that there is no way he will die. Kenpachi interjects, claiming that he will not plan on dying even if he gets killed. Ichigo agrees with him, telling him to leave as quickly as possible. As he heads into the Urahara Shop, Hitsugaya and Komamura berate their fellow captain on his lateness, stating that they were about to depart without him. Urahara comments that they have all arrived on time, preparing to inform them of what they face. However, Kenpachi interjects, stating that they have no time for an explanation. Hitsugaya approaches him, asking whether they truly are running out of time, to which he confirms this. He tells them to stand back, as he opens the Senkaimon with aid from Tessai. As the Kōtotsu ripples throughout the Dangai, the captains follow in its stead. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Isane Kotetsu faces off against her captain, Unohana asks whether she thinks she will lose. Isane is unable to answer, as Unohana tells her that she will forgive her if she comes over to her side, despite the fact that she is a Reigai. However, the Reigai Unohana interjects, as they both argue over her siding. This causes Isane to scream out, unable to cope with the pressure. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Powers and Techniques Used Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes